Horny In Hogwarts
by MelloHello
Summary: Why are the boys of hogwarts so horny, and so gay? And what are they gonna do about it. HPxDM -main- , HPxRW -sub- , plus other pairings in the future -subs- ...SLASH! THIS CONTAINS MATURE HOMOSEXUAL SEXUAL CONTENT. I disclaim these characters.
1. Rivals

"Potter!" the annoying voice of Draco Malfoy called down the hall. Harry turned to see the annoying blonde walking at him briskly.

"I'm a prefect now, and I should report you for being in the halls after hours."

"Ok, report me." Harry said rolling his eyes, but it was a bluff, for Harry was on probation as it was.

"Or, you could do me a favor." Draco said.

"Ok, what is it Malfoy." Harry asked. Draco led him to the Room of Requirement. Inside was just a bed. Confused, Harry turned to leave, but out of curiosity he turned back. Draco was stripping. Harry's eyes widened at Draco's perfect slim but muscular body. Desire tingled all over Harry's body, but Harry blamed the excessive horniness that had arisen in the last week.

"Strip Potter. I don't know about you, but I've been incredibly horny for a while now, and I mean horny for _you._" He said. Obviously Draco wasn't shy. Harry knew he ought to leave, but instead he found himself pulling off his own clothes. His dick was hardening before he even got down to his boxers. When he was completely nude, he looked up at Draco who was touching himself, making his own cock arise.

"Malfoy, I don't know." Harry said and reached back for his clothes.

"Come on Potter. No one has to know, just you and me." He said coyly. Harry breathed in heavily and approached Draco. Harry hesitated, but his body knew what he wanted, he ran his hands down Draco's hard body.

Draco drove Harry onto the bed kissing his neck. "My dick is bigger." Draco teased in Harry's ear. Draco pinched Harry's nipple before going down to play with it with his tongue. The pleasure of Draco's hot, wet tongue on Harry's hard nipple made Harry arch his back and moan softly.

Draco ran his hand down Harry's body and rested it on his balls, then ran it up the shaft to the head, rubbing the slit. Draco moved down to Harry's cock, which was swollen harder then a rock. He ran his tongue up the length and teased the head again with it. Harry groaned loudly as these small pleasurable motions teased his body. Draco put his mouth around Harry's entire cock still licking it with his tongue. He continued this until Harry let out a series of loud moans accompanied by the warm pre-cum that leaked into Draco's mouth.

Intent on letting Harry try some of his own cum, Draco moved up and kissed Harry sloppily, sucking on his tongue. "Tell me what you want me to do- do to you." Draco gasped parting their lips to talk.

"Fuck me." Harry gasped.

"Fuck me Draco Malfoy! Fuck me hard. Please!" Harry yelled. Draco let Harry flip himself on the bed. He had his ass high in the air, legs wide showing off his hairless pink hole to Draco. Draco rubbed it making Harry moan into the bed-sheets. Draco licked his fingers and rubbed around the hole, then used his thumbs to stretch it out.

Harry gasped in ecstasy as the burning pleasure in his groin built. He ground the head of his dick into the sheets as his cum spilt out. Draco laughed, "So soon?" he asked. Draco Bent down and pressed his flat tongue on Harry's tight hole. He licked it up and down all the way to Harry's balls, which he then sucked playfully. Harry was moaning so loudly Draco's dick twitched. Draco pulled Harry up higher so he was on his hands and knees.

He sat up again and jerked his dick again before pressing the head into Harry's hole, and eased it in, throwing his head back in the pleasure of the warmness and tightness of it.

Harry screamed, "Ahhhhhh!" in a deep voice that excited Draco, making pick up the pace, gripping Harry's ass for support. Every painful ram of Draco's hard dick made Harry groan. Draco slowed down and went as deep as possible. He hit something in Harry that sent burning passion through his body igniting a scream. Draco did this repeatedly.

Draco was grunting absentmindedly now, he found Harry's special spot and continued aiming for it. The warm pre-cum spilling out of Draco's cock warned him he was going to cum soon. He yelled out as his release started, spanking Harry on impulse. He filled Harry with his cum, and left his dick deep inside Harry as he collapsed on Harry's back. Harry collapsed on the bed.

"Well was that good for you?" Draco asked.

Ron Weasely lay in his bed wandering where Harry was. The thought of Harry had Ron's dick rising under his pajama pants. Ron cursed these bloody thoughts, but his hand instinctively moved to his erection and rubbed it. Harry wasn't there, so he pulled his pants down and began pleasuring himself.

**A/N: Hi, haha, wow I guess **_**I **_**was really horny and had to write this. Tell me what you think, and help me think of pairings of Hogwarts boys!!!! I'm thinking…**


	2. Champions

**A/N: Haha! Because this is a pointless smut, I'm aloud to bend Harry Potter reality. Lets pretend…..the Triwizard tournament happened 5****th**** Year. Yes? Ok. But unfortunately Cedric was in a terrible accident in charms 7****th**** Year and had to repeat the entire year! OH GOODIE! **

Cedric Diggory was very confused and very upset. He had just had sex with Cho Chang after the Yule Ball, and he thought he loved it but…now for some reason, the Bulgarian seeker Viktor Krum. Cedric found himself getting hard. He ran for the nearest bathroom.

Just Cedric's luck, which he had bad luck (in an alternate universe he was dead, here he is repeating a year, fuck his life.), but Viktor was there peeing in a urinal. The desire to get a glimpse of Viktor's package drove him to pretend to pee. He hesitated at the urinal next to Viktor, then chose the one, one away. He turned his head slowly, and there it was, Viktor's meat was thick and long. Cedric felt his own get stiff in his hands.

"Ced-er-reek right?" the Bulgarian asked.

"U-uhm, yes… Hello." Cedric said, hiding his erection in the urinal. He felt Viktor's eyes still on him. He turned to look and the seeker was _checking him out!_ Cedric coughed, causing Viktor to look up. Viktor finished up and headed for the door. Cedric watched out of the corner of his eye. The Durmstrang pulled out his wand and muttered a spell at the door. Cedric's heart raced and Viktor approached him. Cedric was frozen.

"Ced-er-reek, I admire you. Vat do you think of me?" He said, wrapping his arms around Cedric's waste and grabbing the throbbing cock.

"U-uh…oh! Um…AH! Well! I think! Your! Very…_Admirable_! Also!!!!" Cedric said while Viktor played with him. Viktor was intending to rape the handsome Hogwarts champion if it came to it. His muscles certainly outdid Cedric's slim figure. Viktor pulled Cedric with him and hit a wall. He moved his hands, pulling up Cedric's shirt. He kissed Cedric's neck as he felt his body. Cedric was writhing in the pleasure of Viktor's touch.

Cedric pulled away and hurriedly took his clothes off. Cedric watched him jerking his own dick. Cedric went straight to his knees and faced the 10-inch cock in front of him. Cedric put it in his mouth, but only got about halfway down. Viktor put his hand in Cedric's hair and pushed his head the entire 10-inches, making Cedric gag when he came back up.

Viktor had a sexy crooked smirk on his face as he watched the other boy suck him. His wet mouth was warm around his dick and made his crotch burn with pleasure. He lifted his shirt off, revealing his perfectly sculpted body. He got goose bumps from the sudden cold. Cedric came up and kissed the Bulgarian. "Time to switch positions?" he proposed.

"No." Viktor said with his incredibly cute accent. He swung Cedric around and pressed him against the wall, he pressed his tongue against the hard nipple and sucked. Cedric moaned loudly as his dick got incredibly hot and leaked pre-cum that fell down his 8-inches. Viktor spun Cedric around so that he was now facing the wall; he put his hands on it for support. Viktor knelt down and observed the asshole.

He buried his face in it, making it wet with his saliva. He licked it from Cedric's balls to the top of the crack. Cedric was making cute girlish noises that made Viktor's rock hard dick twitch a little. He parted the hole with his thumbs and inserted his incredibly long tongue in. Cedric moaned loudly as Viktor's hot tongue caressed his sensitive rectum.

The tongue fucking stopped as Viktor stood up. "I vuld like to fuck you now." He told Cedric.

"T-that would be alright…I mean… ok yes." Cedric mumbled. Viktor rubbed the head of his dick along the crack, getting a cute whimper from Cedric in reaction. He forced the large head into Cedric's tight hole. He forced the entire length into Cedric and threw his head back and grunted. It was so warm and soft, it drew a smile on Viktor's face. After a few dozen rams, he had Cedric doing the best sex noise he had ever heard, it was like a yelp/moan/scream. Viktor's dick started to burn in pleasure and he pulled out.

He spun Cedric around again, Cedric's mouth was open and his eyes were closed. Viktor kissed him and then went down to suck his cock. He teased it by licking the head. He put the entire length in his mouth and sucked hard. Cedric started gasping, "I'm g-gonna cum!" he said. Viktor rested the tip on his open lip, and jacked it off. Cedric grunted at his release all over Viktor's face, the warm cum to the face made Viktor hornier if that was possible.

Viktor stood back up and let Cedric lick some of his own cum of Viktor's face. Then it was appropriate Viktor show off his strength. He lifted Cedric against the wall, and let him rest down on Viktor's dick. Cedric looked completely bewildered, but Viktor continued to shove his dick up into Cedric. The warm friction forced Viktor to cum. he filled Cedric with his large load. Some dripped out as Viktor continued to fuck Cedric, both of them moaning loudly.

Viktor let Cedric down when his dick started to soften a little. "Vee tell no von!" Viktor said and reached for his clothes.

**A/N: …Yeah. OK YOU HAVE TO REVIEW! I'm thinking a threesome tomorrow? What do you think? REVIEW! FAVORITE! SUBSCRIBE! **


	3. Three

A/N: Thanks guys for the reviews. But I want more please haha. Ok this one shall be a little different. OH and sorry, sometimes in my perverted (I am not an adult, so this is not creepy) rushes to write these, I forget to use words or change names…ignore that, if I do again I hope you shall forgive me. This one is a bit slow to start, but read the whole thing! (Please).

Ron Weasely had always been gay, even muggle scientists were saying the more older brothers you have, the higher the chance (and he had 5), but he had never been so horny in his life. It was like the libido in the castle had accelerated in the male race. Ron could feel it from the other guys.

He had liked Harry Potter since he first laid eyes on him. But now Harry was disappearing every other night to the unknown and wasn't telling Ron about it. Maybe Harry was getting some, what lucky girl could it be? Ron ran up the stone steps, skipping one as he went with his long legs, to his dorm. It was after hour—

The scene in front of Ron's eyes made them dilate, his throat collapsed and he immediately turned around. It was _Harry _and _Malfoy (Malfoy, for god's sake bloody Malfoy!)!!!_ "Bloody hell!!!!!" Ron's chocked out.

"RON!" Harry yelled from behind.

"So this is it? This is who you've been going to see every night."

"Every _other._" Malfoy peeped in.

"Shut up! Harry…I thought we were best mates…"

"We are, Ron…"

"Could'a fooled me." It made absolutely no sense why Harry and Malfoy didn't just go to wherever they normally do, but whatever the reason.

Harry was completely bewildered. He was lying in his bed with Malfoy's naked body on top of him. They had tried the Room of Requirement they found Collin Creevey and some other fourth year in there. On a whim, Harry thought Ron might have a newfound attraction for boys too. "Ron? Would you like to …join?"

In the next few moments Ron was fully de-robed, on the bed making his wildest dreams come true. Harry Potter's dick was in his mouth. It was long and hard and perfect. He hoped he was doing a good job, and by the sounds of Harry's soft moaning he might have been.

Draco observed the redheaded additions body, he was skinny and not very muscular, but his dick obviously was in the 2-digits. He left Harry's side and turned to Ron's pulsating cock with his red fiery pubes, he pulled it down with his finger and watched it fly back up bringing a coy smile to Draco's face. He grabbed and jerked it off while playing with Ron's balls in his mouth.

Harry pulled his dick out of Ron's mouth and crawled over Ron, who laid on his back getting the message. Draco looked up at Harry pointed to his ass. Harry left his dick in Ron's face and went down on Ron's foot long cock. Draco crawled around the Gryffindors, and got and eye-full of his favorite pink asshole. He had conjured up a bottle of lube. He squirted it on his hand, and rubbed it around Harry's hole.

Harry was surprised, the cold lube was not expected, it made his entire body ache in pleasure, the lube seemed to stretch and constrict the skin around his asshole, while being cold it burned at the same time. Ron was having a hard time with Harry's dick in that position, in stead he licked at the head with his tongue. His crotch was on fire from Harry's warm mouth around him. He felt his cock twitch as burning fluid leaked out.

Draco massaged his dick and Harry's hole, drawing deep moans from them both at his touch. He pushed the swollen red head of his cock into Harry's open hole roughly, making Harry cry out. Ron's ass was begging for some pressure so he pulled himself from under Harry and went back on his stomach. Ron grabbed the lube and applied it to himself.

Harry took the hint and eased his length into Ron's virgin whole. Ron squealed surprisingly for his deep voice. Draco's eyes rolled back as he rammed Harry deeply, a moan escaped him as the pleasure in his crotch built. The rams from Draco were assisting Harry with Ron, but he was probably going to hard, Ron was making choking painful noises that excited Harry to fill Ron with pre-cum.

Draco released his load into Harry and the passion burned his entire torso, causing a scream. He pulled out of Harry and fell on his back rubbing the cum all over his dick. Harry and Ron changed position too. Ron got on his back and Harry mounted his dick. Harry's spine was tingling in ecstasy. Draco moved over to them and began jerking Harry off. He rubbed his thumb over the slit and Harry gasped. Draco swung his leg over Ron's body and sat above his abdominal facing Harry. He ground their dicks together jerking them both off and kissing Harry sloppily.

Harry moaned into his mouth and squinted his eyes. He released his cum all over Draco. Draco continued what he was doing, while Ron was on his back enjoying Harry's warm softness all around him. He worked his cock up into Harry as the orgasm rose. He rubbed his own hard nipple as it came, he came, and he groaned as each shot his seed up into Harry.

Draco felt a second shot coming and turned around to release it on the Weasley's face. Harry massaged Draco's shoulders. Draco spilled his second seed into Ron's open mouth, screaming because of the throbbing pain in his dick and asshole now. He got Off of Ron and laid next to him massaging his over-worked dick. Harry pulled himself off of Ron, having to get on his knees to get the whole thing out. His ass ached and his dick was sore and he was completely satisfied as he collapsed on top of Ron. Ron was the happiest of them all, his cock started getting limp but Harry was on top of him, with his seed leaking out of Harry's whole onto Ron's crotch.

"Well… That was nice." Draco said.

"We should do that again." Harry said.

"Everyday." Ron said.

A/N: I'm not sure I did as well this time, I'm watching tv, and three guys is a lot to keep track of. But yeah I will be giving different pairs each day until I run out, so yes I will be continuing, and you wont see this again, though of course they will be doing it at some point everyday. Oh horny, horny teenagers. REVIEW!


	4. Detention

**A/N: HAHA! I have found a new character to use, and if you look at the 6****th**** movie cast list, he is damn sexy (Freddie Stroma). I can't do another threesome now, so ….(Review please…)**

George Weasley was in detention, but surprisingly without Fred. Fred had left him at the scene when they blew up pumpkins at the entrance to Snape's classroom. Snape sentenced him to a month and 2 hours each day. Though Snape was not there. He said he had things to do, so he charmed this crystal orb to replay back everything that might have happened while Goerge, and that 6th year Cormac McLaggen were there.

Cormac McLaggen had gotten detention for mouthing off to the ugly old potion's professor. A smile formed on his (handsome) face as he got an idea. Despite the redheaded guy a couple table's over, Cormac decided to give Snape a show. He got up, against Snape's rules, and walked curtly over to right in from of the damned orb. He sat down on a table, and started massaging his growing cock.

"What are you doin'?" George asked. He could only see the blonde's back but he was curious. He got up and scurried over. "Oh…" George said as he observed the 10-inches of dick and his pants started to tighten.

"Wanna' help me put on a show for old Severus?" Cormac asked. George enthusiastically stripped himself of the constricting clothing. He waved his length in front of Snape's orb thing. "Suck it." Cormac ordered.

George got on his knees, the stone was really cold and made him shiver but he barely noticed. Something hit him when he touched the pulsating cock. What was he doing? He was straight, straight as a line, a very straight line! But for some reason, he wanted that blonde's dick in him. He took a deep breath and put his mouth around it. Cormac was gasping in pleasure as the redhead who he did not know sucked, licked and teased his throbbing dick. He was coming quickly for some reason, his entire crotch started tingling and he let shoot into the redhead's mouth.

George felt the other guy's cum shower his mouth. he took his mouth off the dick and swallowed it. He stood up and kissed Cormac sharing some of the left over cum. He pushed Cormac back on the table and pulled his shirt off, revealing a gorgeous tanned body. He pulled Cormac's pants off and threw them to the side. George leaned over and licked over the 8-pack, the hard muscles felt great against his tongue.

George pushed Cormac's legs back for easy access to Cormac's dark pink hole. George got on his knees again and caressed the hole with his tongue once getting it pretty wet. He licked his fingers and decided to prepare Cormac for what was about to happen by inserting his fingers deep inside. Cormac was surprised at feeling two fingers inside him. It felt weird, painful, and good at the same time. He wanted something more, and bigger there. "Fuck me!" he moaned.

George stood back up removing his fingers and licking them. He rubbed the hole again and then forced his dick in Cormac find of roughly. Cormac yelped in shock and pain. His entrance was sore from the stretch, but inside him it felt like fireworks of pleasure were soaring through him with every hard ram of George's cock.

George got caught up, he was going as fast as he could, bringing his dick out as far as he could and forcing it back as hard as he could. Cormac was groaning. It excited George so much he impulsively smacked Cormac's pale ass. Cormac was utterly shocked at this, but the burning sensation on his left cheek added to the pleasure in his body.

George felt his release building and pulled it out of Cormac, he continued to jack it off, leaving Cormac at the table confused. George snatched a book from Snape's desk, "Always wanted to do this." He said, and let the cum spill out off over the pages of the book. He shut it and put it back.

Cormac swung his feet back on the ground and sat up laughing. George laughed too, he was a 7th year, and Snape's dumb charm should be easy to deal with. He got his wand from his robe on the ground and pointed it at the orb. He knew the perfect spell, _'Confringo!'_ he thought. The orb exploded into a cloud of blue dust. He conjured another identical one. This orb depicted a made up story of how Cormac and George sat quietly for two hours and left.

"What's your name?" Cormac asked.

"George Weasely." George said.

"We should do this again sometime. I have a week's detention here." Cormac said smiling.

**A/N: That was short, I know, sorry. REVIEW! FAVORITE! SUBSCRIBE! Please.**


End file.
